Confession
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Skye wakes up with Simmons by her bed side they get to talking resulting in Simmons admitting her feelings for Skye and how worried for her she was


Skye was uncomfortable.

They had finally removed the tube from her face, but her arms still had things attached to them. Tubes and stickers that made it difficult for her to move. Her back was stiff from laying in bed for so long. There was a loud beeping coming from the right that was ringing in her ears and echoing in her brain. Christ, could someone please make it all stop?

That's when she felt it. The soft hand caressing her forehead. The fingers gently brushing her hair away for a clearer view of her face. A gentle sigh when the familiar voice noted her color had come back and she was alive. Skye slowly opened her eyes to see Jemma sitting beside her. Her chin was resting on the metal bar as her hand continued to stroke Skye's head.

"Hey.." Skye greeted, offering a weak smile.

Jemma smiled back. "Hello, Skye." she whispered. Her hand continued to stroke her head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Uncomfortable." Skye replied, pressing her hands into the mattress. She tried to push herself up. She took in a sharp breath and her face scrunched in pain.

Jemma's hand shifted to rest on her shoulder, attempting to keep her in place. "Don't move." She did her best to sound authoritative, but her voice cracked as the sight of Skye in pain caused her eyes to well up with tears once again.

Skye listened, laying back against the pillow. She turned her head and caught sight of the tears in Jemma's eyes. She reached up, her hand cupping her cheek as her thumb brushed away the wetness. Jemma sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch.

"I'm okay, you know?" Skye assured her as her thumb continued to caress her cheek. "Alive and breathing. You don't have to sit here and worry about me anymore."

Jemma slowly opened her eyes. "Until you are back in my lab harassing me, I will sit here and do as I please."

Skye chuckled lightly. "And you call me impossible."

Jemma reached up and took Skye's hand from her face. She held it in her own. "I've been so worried about you." she admitted, softly. Her eyes shifted downward, smiling at the way Skye's hand fit in hers. "I honestly don't think I've ever cried so much.." She paused, her eyes narrowing in thought. "Well, there was that one time Fitz dropped a very large space helmet on my foot, but that was just pain. Seeing you lying in that hospital bed, unresponsive, machines doing everything you should have been able to do on your own… destroyed my heart. I felt like I was dying with you. I just couldn't imagine my life without—" She paused, her eyes widening as she realized she had just rambled her way into a confession.

"Without…?" Skye inquired, dragging out the word. Her eyebrow raised in question as a small smirk formed on her lips.

Jemma flushed pink. "I-I should get you some water." She attempted to release Skye's hand, but the brunette kept a tight hold keeping her in place.

"Simmons, don't flake out on me now." Skye shifted her hand, interlocking their fingers. "Just tell me."

Jemma pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Skye forced herself to sit up. Her face winced and she ignored Jemma's protest at her action. She tugged gently on Jemma's hand pulling her closer. "Jemma, please tell me."

Skye reached up with her free hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Jemma's ear. She stared deeply into Jemma's eyes. The biochemist felt her heart start to speed up. Her face was hot and flushed. Skye was so close. The words made their way up her throat and fell from her lips before she could stop them.

"I love you, Skye."

Skye's breath caught. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you love me?" she questioned. "Like love me love me?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but I'm just going to answer with yes." Jemma averted her eyes for a brief moment before meeting Skye's again. "I love you." She shifted in her seat. "I've loved you since the first day you set foot on the bus. I know we have very little, if anything at all, in common. We are completely different, but that's what I love the most about you. It's because of you that I want to try new things. To be more adventurous, more spontaneous. I just couldn't see my life without you. I wouldn't want to live a life without y—"

Every word that tumbled from Jemma's mouth faded away when Skye kissed her. She sighed into the kiss, her eyes closing and her hand tangled in Skye's dark hair. The kiss was soft and warm. She could feel the life pulsing through Skye's lips. Skye pulled back slowly, pressing one small kiss to her lips before resting her forehead against Jemma's.

"Sometimes you talk way too much, but I love it." Skye leaned back at bit to look into her eyes. "And I love you."

Jemma smiled, brightly. She decided there were no more words need and, instead, closed the small space between and kissed Skye once again…


End file.
